Gym Buddies
by Chumunga64
Summary: Bakugou develops a crush for the first time in his life
1. Coffee

Katsuki Bakugou grumbled as he looked at his phone. He penciled in gym time for Kirishima and himself at precisely noon. Since he was the future number one hero he figured that he should arrive ten minutes earlier to get to work immediately. As Bakugou stepped into the weight room he spotted the girl with the orange hair from class 1B. He remembered seeing her name on the list just above him with some others and wasn't surprised that the lazy asses were in the changing room. The fact that this one was still working out proved that she may not be a total loser.

Still, Bakugou needed his time and this girl wasn't going to cut into any of it.

"Hey! Queen of the extras! The one with the huge man hands!"

She ignored him

A vein popped up on Bakugou's forehead. Was this girl seriously ignoring him? He moved in closer

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Kirishima put his hand on his best friend's shoulder "Dude, chill out. She still has like five minutes here."

Bakugou grumbled back at his friend "She's apparently really fucking rude ignoring me like that!"

Kirishima rolled his eyes "I'll pretend I didn't hear that"

Bakugou marched up to the woman who had three minutes left in the gym to give her a piece of his mind "I know you think you're "too good" to talk to me since you're the class rep of your loser class but I just want you to know that I could've became the class rep for 1A _easily_! I just didn't give a fuck about babysitting the rest of the extras, got it? Alright so you can take your-"

Itsuka Kendou removed the earbuds from her ears before turning towards Bakugou "I'm done"

Bakugou flinched at her sudden desire to talk "W-What?!"

"My time is up...and also, you're boring me."

"The fuck you say?!"

"You're boring man. I had to turn my music up because you couldn't stop whining about everything. You're like Monoma, you know that?"

"Don't you fucking dare compare me to that-"

"Bye" Kendou lazily waved him a goodbye as she disappeared in the girls changing room. Bakugou just stood there astonished that this girl just sandbagged him. She didn't care about him at all. She didn't care about the future number one hero in all of Japan and that made him _angry_. Angry wasn't the right word for it, he got angry a lot but this was something much more than anger.

He was goddamn furious!

Kirishima noticed his best friend standing dumbfounded for several minutes and walked over to him "Hey man, you alright? You seem pretty shook…"

Bakugou exhaled a hard breath out of his nostrils "I'm fine Shitty hair, let's just work out…"

Kirishima wasn't convinced but he felt that it would be better to just drop it all together.

As they were working out Bakugou couldn't help but keep thinking about the conversation he had with Kendou. Aside from Deku, nobody got him as aggravated as she did. The way that smug face looked at him like he was a damn extra and not the strongest person in the school. The fact that she ignored him when he was talking to her. The way her beautiful face curved into a smile as she told him that he was boring-

Wait, what?!

Bakugou was so surprised by the rogue thought that he forgot that he was bench pressing and the weights almost crushed his chest before a frantic Kirishima lifted it off of him

"Yo, what the fuck was that?!"

It took Bakugou several moments to catch his breath "It...It was fucking nothing shitty hair."

"Uh-huh, so you just like the rush of almost killing yourself like an idiot?"

"It won't happen again…"

"It never happened _before_ and that's why I'm worried! You've been sloppy since we came here and don't try to lie because I noticed. The only reason why I helped you as fast as I did was because I knew sooner or later you'd fuck up. You wanna tell what's up?"

"Nothing! Even the greatest of heroes have off days, Shitty hair. Tell you what- I'm not feeling anything today so let's just cut this short. Besides, you could go back to Round face's room and go suck face with her."

Kirishima felt his cheeks heat up when his best friend mention his girlfriend "You sure you wanna leave now? We have like twenty minutes left."

"Nah, I'm good…"

The next day, Bakugou spent some time looking for Iida only to find him in the school library with his head between the pages of some novel. When Iida noticed him, the speedster noted how extremely random it was for bakugou to meet him so early in the morning.

"You know Kendou, right?"

"Indeed I do. Do you have a problem with her?"

"Yeah! That smug prick thinks she's so much better than me because she's the class rep of her shitty class! Can't you tell her that that fucking air of superiority she gives is so fucking annoying-" Bakugou noticed that Iida was still reading away

"Hey, Four eyes! Did you even hear me?!"

Iida looked up from his novel "I believe everyone in this library heard you…It sounds like you think about kendou quite a lot."

Bakugou nervously scoffed "In your dreams Four eyes! It's not like I laid awake last night thinking about her-" Bakugou's hand slapped over his mouth as Iida raised a single eyebrow in interest.

"That was quite telling…"

Bakugou's shoulders slumped "Okay fine...I may have a slight crush on her. It's just the way she completely didn't give a fuck about me; kinda hot, you know?"

Iida's face scrunched up in confusion "I don't…? So I figured that you came here to ask for advice on how to woo her?"

"Well you two seem to hang out a lot...Come to think of it...Are you guys like…?"

Iida understood what Bakugou was implying "We're both class reps, so it's a given that we meet up frequently and we're just friends, I assure you. In fact, _you_ of all people should know that my heart belongs to another…"

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Any idea of how I can get her to not hate me after I yelled at her?"

"You could apologize sincerely if you're serious about your affections towards Kendou. She trains in the gym on Saturday since there is no sign in times during the weekends. You can catch her there."

"Alright, thanks man" Bakugou bid him a farewell before walking out of the library.

...Just in time to miss kendou who was several yards away looking at some auto magazines.

"Did you hear what Bakugou said about you?"

"Did I! That guy has a crush on me!"

"How do you feel about that?"

"Well he's not bad looking and I really think the confidence is nice. The anger issues could get annoying but he seems to regret his shit talking."

"What are you going to say to him?"

"I guess I'm gonna tease him a bit more, you know really make him _squirm_ "

"That's quite malicious…"

"He's into me because I didn't care about his bluster, he might like that stuff."

"I have to admit I never thought of the idea of you and Bakugou as a couple"

"You're one to talk. I didn't know your type was stacked and blonde, seemed more of Mineta's type don't ya think?"

Kendou giggled when she saw Iida glare at him "I'm just kidding you goof! But thanks for telling Bakugou to meet me at the gym."

Iida sighed "It's not problem. Now we should really talk about the field trip both of our classes are supposed to attend next month!"

Kendou nodded in agreement

* * *

Bakugou spotted Kendou doing stretches alone in the gym. He silently thanked whatever deity that was kind enough to have him and Kendou be the only two people in the room. It took him a couple moments to work up the nerves to walk up to her.

"Hey Man hands-er, Kendou!"

Kendou looked over to him and shot him a smile and Bakugou felt that he was going to melt

"Hey, you called me by my name instead of your usual dumb nicknames! What's up? And where's Kirishima? You always tend to hang with that guy."

"Shitty hair is on a date with Round face today."

"Kirishima is dating Uraraka? Huh...so anyway, what do you want to talk about?

Bakugou looked down at the ground "I...I just want to apologize for being a dick a couple days back. I had no reason to act like such an asshole. So let me make it up to you by buying you a cup of coffee!"

Kendou was honestly taken aback by his offer "Uh...thanks but this is random…"

"My hag of a mom always does shit like this for my old man whenever she fucks up and wants to apologize. I figured I should try something like that"

Kendou honestly thought it was pretty sweet Bakugou seemed like such a momma's boy (despite calling her a hag) but she didn't want to sound _too_ into him already."

"Alright, It's a crime to turn down free coffee so I'm down."

The two found themselves sitting in a local cafe soon afterwards. The server approached them and asked them what they would like.

"Black coffee" they both answered simultaneously before awkwardly glancing at each other. The server simply nodded and left them.

"You like black coffee, too?" Kendou asked, bewildered

"Yeah...I don't like that sweet shit."

"Same here. It also allows me to go first in line whenever my friends and I go to a coffee place. Setsuna and Pony always order some macchiato crap that I just can't understand."

That statement earned a chuckle from Bakugou "Fucking tell me about it! The extras in my class are the same way! The worst part is they have their complex as fuck drink preferences memorized while they can't memorize their fucking school work!"

"That sounds about right…"

"You're the class rep right? I gotta say I'm sorry that you have to deal with Four eyes that much."

"Oh? I thought you were friendly with him considering you helped him score his current girlfriend."

Bakugou waved off her statement "I just did that because she kept whining about not having a boyfriend to me…"

"He seemed to appreciate it because he told you where to find me…"

Bakugou's face fell "...So that fucker was playing stealth wingman, huh?"

"To be fair- everyone in the library heard you pining over me. Including me."

"W-Wait...You were in the library?"

Kendou grinned "Uh-huh" then she put on a deep voice, imitating Bakugou "it's not like I laid awake last night thinking about her" before laughing "I know I'm pretty irresistible but I didn't know I could do that to you!"

Bakugou felt his cheeks heat up so much he almost pulled a Todoroki and burst into flames "Fine...you got me!"

"You don't have to get so flustered. I think it's cute that such a "badass" like you gets so confused by his feelings because let's face it- I could tell that I'm your first crush.

Bakugou crossed his arms indignantly "What do you mean?"

"You're acting like a freakin' kid who had gone through life thinking girls have cooties finally seeing a cute girl and you don't know how to deal with it."

"Hey! That's not... _completely true_."

"And you're already at the denial stage"

"Okay, maybe I think you're pretty cool don't let it get to your head, got it?"

Kendou rolled her eyes "Oh man, I was just going to call my parents and brag about how the _great Katsuki Bakugou_ decided to give me the time of day!"

"I mean I wouldn't _mind_ if you bragged-"

"That was sarcasm"

The coffee they ordered finally arrived and two took their first refreshing sips before Bakugou spoke once again.

"Tell you what- we should be gym buddies. Shitty hair needs more time with Round face and I need a spotter "

"I know how you feel...Sometimes I feel like a third wheel around Tetsutetsu and Pony"

"That's fucking great! If things work out well, we could move past gym buddies and become something greater!"

"That's not a bad idea…"


	2. Spreading The Word

Katsuki Bakugou was lounging in the common room with his best friend. Well, if he were to be honest- he and Kirishima were just sharing the same couch. Kirishima was busy watching weightlifting tip videos on his phone while Bakugou was texting away on his.

Kendou had sent him a picture of herself in sports bra flexing her arms with the message **"look at these guns, babe"**

Bakugou replied with a simple **"that's hot"** before telling her that he was going to send her some dick pics.

On the other end of the conversation, Kendou was freaking out at the prospect of receiving penis pictures courtesy of Bakugou. She knew that her boyfriend was a bit crude but she never thought he would send such pictures so early!

It was only when her phone buzzed with an image of Monoma attached to her boyfriend's message.

Huh...it was a "dick" pic alright.

" **LOL** "

" **I impress myself sometimes. How did that copycat fucker react to the news of us being a thing?"**

" **I really don't know...he's been pretty quiet lately…"**

" **Alright"**

Rather unexpectedly, Kirishima wrapped his arm around Bakugou before teasing his best friend.

"Looks like you and Kendou are happy together! I'm so hyped for you, bro!"

"Whatever, Shitty hair. It's not your business."

"As your best friend, it kinda is…"

Bakugou rolled his eyes "the only relationship you should care about is your own. I mean it took you fucking months to ask Round face out, you better have her on lockdown."

Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Cut me some slack! I thought Ochako was into you for the longest time but then it looked like she was super into Midoriya for a while."

"I know...you kept whining to me about how Round face spent so much time with him and I had to set your ass straight by telling you that he's her best friend."

"Yet your dumbass still wasn't convinced that Round face wasn't dating Deku until you saw him hand in hand with Raccoon Eyes"

Kirishima sighed "alright dude, I admit defeat…"

Bakugou kept in going "Even after you knew that she wasn't into Deku you were still too much of a punk to ask her out. If I remember correctly she gave you some really obvious signs when she suddenly wanted to start working out with you and yet you still didn't catch on until she just grabbed your ass while you were lifting weights"

Kirishima had his head down in shame while Bakugou just kept laughing at him

"Alright dude, way to lay it into a guy…"

"Just telling you the truth, Shitty hair. Don't fucking hesitate to be bold when around Round face. She's a lot tougher than she looks and I know that first hand."

Kirishima nodded "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Bakugou glanced at the time on his phone before rolling his shoulders "Aight Shitty hair, I gotta go hit the gym"

Kirishima opened his mouth to protest but Bakugou cut him off "I know you're supposed to meet with Round face soon, she talks my fucking ear off about you. I'm going with Kendou"

Bakugou glared when he saw a grin creep on Kirishima's face

"I swear to fucking God that if you say something I'm gonna shove my foot so hard up your ass you're going to use shoe polish as mouthwash!"

"Uh-huh" Kirishima was clearly not phased by Bakugou's empty threats "I bet you guys are planning a hell of a _work out_ regimen" Kirishima wiggled his eyebrows as he said this

"Fuck off, we're not planning to do anything stupid"

While Bakugou was being hounded by Kirishima; Kendou shared the same fate with Tetsu and Pony.

"You texting Bakugou, Kendou?" Tetsu shot her an intrigued glance. "He must have told you a funny ass joke since you're basically in tears right now."

"He just told me that he was going to send me a dick pic and then sent me a picture of Monoma."

Tetsu and Pony mirrored her reaction and startling giggling uncontrollably at the visual pun.

"I gotta say that I'm happy that you two are cool with me dating him. I was afraid that you'd be apprehensive about the idea of Bakugou as my boyfriend"

Tetsu waved off his concerns "I mean, if Bakugou is good enough to be my bro Kirishima's best friend then he's good enough to be _my_ best friend's boyfriend!"

Pony added to his statement "Yes. You are smart Kendou, we trust in you."

Kendou sighed in relief. If her best friend didn't like her boyfriend things would get too complicated.

"Wow Pony, your Japanese has really improved! I'm guessing Tetsu is giving you some extra tutoring?"

Pony blushed while Tetsu grinned triumphantly "Damn right I am!"

"Nevertheless, I'm still shocked about the amount of people that care so much about my dating life. A couple days back I walked past Vlad and he stopped me and asked "if the rumors about me dating someone were true" I felt like I was gonna explode."

Tetsutetsu put a finger to his lip quizzically "Well it makes sense that you would garner a reaction like that. You're the class rep and a lot of our classmates sorta put you on a pedestal. If you were dating anyone else I doubt the reaction would be much different."

Kendou often forgot that due to his "tetsu-ness" that Tetsu was pretty bright in contrast to his un-official twin, Kirishima. He was always her biggest competition for the number one rank in class with Monoma at a distant third. It's just when it came to practical hero work, Tetsu fought with his heart rather than brains.

He was right about the aura she gave off though. She just realized why Iida started a relationship with a girl who went to a different school and rarely talked about her to anyone. No doubt he would be receiving the same treatment.

"Damn you got a point" the buzz from her phone gave Kendou a reminder

"Aw crap, gotta go to the gym with Bakugou!"

Pony and Tetsu glanced at each other before giving a smirk

"And just what are you two smiling at?"

"Nothing...just go to the gym, alright? Me and Pony are more than happy to be alone here. Just as we're sure that you're more than happy to spend time with your boyfriend."

Kendou walked away, choosing not to dignify him with a response

* * *

As soon as Bakugou and Kendou entered the gym Bakugou pinned her to the wall and started roughly kissing her. Kendou was surprised at first but quickly matched her boyfriends pace as her hands grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

By the time they were finished the both of them were a panting mess

"You taste so fucking good, Kendou. What kind of lip gloss do you use?"

Kendou smirked back at him "It's good to see you two after a long day of class, Bakugou. I don't use gloss by the way. It's just some lip balm...My lips chap super quickly so I put it on constantly. It's passionfruit flavour by the way."

Kendou smiled when she saw how flushed Bakugou was. The fact that he got like this everytime they were together was just simply too adorable in her eyes. He always fancied himself as this unflappable badass but as soon as he got close to her he melted like an ice sculpture in the Sahara.

She grabbed his hand which caused him to flinch "So how did your class react to the new of...you know, us?"

Bakugou took a second to get his bearings together "Well Four eyes was cool with it obviously and of course Shitty hair and Round face were fucking overjoyed"

"What about the rest?"

"Deku and Racoon eyes decided to fucking tease me about it and I would have kicked Deku's ass if I wasn't in such a good mood"

"Wait" Kendou stopped him with a confused expression on her face "Deku is Midoriya right? So who is Racoon eyes? Sorry but I'm having a hard time keeping up with your nicknames"

"Racoon eyes is Ashido and you're right about Deku being Midoriya"

Kendou's eyes widened in surprise "Wait, you mean to say _Midoriya_ was teasing you?"

Bakugou grunted "Yeah the little fucker used to be a fucking wuss back when we were kids. But after getting together with Racoon Eyes and rescuing me he seemed to grow a spine and doesn't take any of my shit anymore. It's actually kinda exciting...I'm not even sure if I can beat him in a fair fight now that he has ranged attack with those air blasts he does."

"Wow...admitting someone could take you on?" Kendou raised a single eyebrow

"Well you don't get to be the best without sizing up everyone else and knowing who could take you on so you could kick their asses later. Deku, Icyhot, and Four eyes are my top competition."

"I thought you and Iida were cool?"

"We are. Doesn't stop him him from being my competition. We both know that we're aiming for the top and it would be a fucking insult to hold back just because we're cool with each other'

"Wow...that's thoughtful and kinda douchey"

"How about the guys from your class? How did they react?"

Kendou sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose "Aside from Tetsu and Pony it was really annoying. Everyone kept asking me their stupid questions!"

Bakugou crossed his arms "That sounds about right...that's the reason why Four eyes is dating someone from across the country. Can't have stalking fuckers spy on your date when you don't go to the same school."

Bakugou noticed her groan and deflate at the notion of constantly having gossip spread about them.

"You know if you don't want all this bullshit drama we don't have be-"

Kendou glared him before grabbing the sides of his face " _Oh no_! I am _not_ letting a bunch of stupid fucking gossip come in between us! If any dumbass wants to talk shit about us then they're going to have to say it to my face!"

Bakugou felt is face heat up "Y-You're really hot when you curse…"

Kendou's expression changed from furious to befuddled before finally settling on a pleasant smile "You're adorable sometimes, you know that? I don't believe you could intimidate anyone"

Bakugou huffed "Well that's because you only see my good side...I'm really _dangerous_ " Bakugou emphasized the last word like he was in a terrible B-movie

In response Kendou started poking at his ribs until he started shaking with laughter. In the past few weeks together Kendou learned that Bakugou was pretty ticklish and he also had what was possibly the _ugliest_ laugh in the world. It sounded like the ghost of a donkey haunting a broken accordion.

but the fact that he felt safe enough to laugh like an idiot in her presence made her feel warm inside.

After Bakugou was done laughing like an idiot as a result of his girlfriends ministrations he realized that he just called himself dangerous beforehand and looked at Kendou.

"Wow...you weren't lying when you said you were dangerous. I'm _petrified_."

In response Bakugou stuck his tongue out like a petulant child

* * *

When Tenya Iida looked at the smiling faces of both Bakugou and Kendou he felt contented with the fact that he held a small part in getting those two together.

Kendou was a good friend of his and despite Bakugou's rather...crude behavior at times he knew that deep down the two were pretty good friends. After all, Bakugou wouldn't have set him up with his gorgeous girlfriend if the explosive blonde didn't think he was good enough for her.

Yes, Iida was happy that those two found happiness with each other.

Most of the time

When they weren't _viciously_ making out in the library.

"Would you two show some restraint and not perform such acts in the library? In front of me?!"

Bakugou stopped the kiss before looking at him with a smug grin. "Don't fucking try to take the moral high ground here Four eyes. Just last week your girlfriend bragged about how you went to her school and she blew-"

Iida cut him off, his arms flailing like he was a windmill "Blew my mind by showing me how extensive the libraries at Shiketsu were!" Iida glared daggers at his smug friends face

"Besides when she blew my mind we were in a secluded area of the library; far away from any prying eyes that might report our activities and tarnish the reputation of our schools."

Bakugou understood Iida's implication and gave him a nod before taking Kendou's hand and traveling to the back of the library.

"Why did Iida seem so flustered back there?"

"I was teasing him about his girl." Bakugou was glad that Camie texted him what they done even though the mental image of Iida having sex made him shudder in revulsion.

"Let's stay back here where we can make-out without any of the extras losing their minds over us."

Kendou's lips curved into a grin as she tackled Bakugou onto the table before pinning him down.

Bakugou never thought he'd be manhandled by a girl like this but the sight of Kendou inching closer to him sent a shiver down his spine.

Oh yeah...she was the one for him.


	3. Questions

Katsuki Bakugou woke up at his usual time- five in the morning even on Saturdays. Today was a bit different, however. He woke up with an odd shape pressed against him. The blonde opened his weary eyes to see just what was in the bed with him.

He was greeted by Kendou's sleeping form rolling towards him and dragging her hand across his face. He almost forgot that his girlfriend slept with him last night.

And by "slept with him" he meant the literal definition of sleeping with someone. He was a bit afraid to admit it but the idea of...sex still made him a bit apprehensive. Kendou was the first woman he cared about more than a friend and he didn't want to ruin anything between them.

"You look like you're thinking about something important."

Bakugou was shaken out of his thoughts by Kendou's question "U-uh, nothing! Just thinking about how to make my explosions stronger!"

Kendou rolled her eyes before pushing herself closer to him until their bodies were pressed together "I can tell when you're lying, _Katsuki_ " she whispered directly into his ear. Nobody but his parents called him by his first name and even then his bitch of a mother usually called him a "damn brat" so hearing it come out of Kendou's mouth made him shudder.

"Just thinking about how hot you look right now" It wasn't a lie. While Bakugou went to bed shirtless his girlfriend opted to wear a loose tank top that exposed her bra and a pair of shorts. Bakugou scanned his eyes up and down her body and Kendou was kind enough to do a "sexy pose" for him.

Katsuki shot her another grin "I fucking love the fact you're cool with flaunting it. Most girls would probably try to cover themselves up"

Kendou shrugged "Well, I'm enjoying the view as well" she said as she ran a finger down his toned chest while licking her lips. This caused Bakugou to stammer like he was Midoriya. Kendou loved the fact that she could get Bakugou to act like such a doofus.

She narrowed his eyes at him, trying to look serious for a moment. "I'm pretty sure you're thinking about something more important than how hot I look right now. And I want you to spill it."

Bakugou cursed the fact that she could read him so easily "I...talked to my folks a couple of times during the past few weeks and-"

"Aww! It's so cute that you're close to your parents!"

Bakugou rolled his eyes "Yeah, anyway somehow my hag of a mom tricked me into mentioning you and of course they freaked out about me having a girlfriend"

"Uh huh...I'm listening…"

"They...want to meet you…"

"Awesome! Let's go today! I have nothing better to do and I really want to meetnthe people that were stuck with you as a kid."

Bakugou was a tad bit freaked out that Kendou wanted to meet his parents today. He thought that he'd have a week to prepare for all the embarrassment that T.V shows and movies taught him about introducing your girlfriend to your parents. His dad he could trust, he was normal and always "got" him. His mother on the other hand will probably screw him the fuck over as revenge for being such a shit kid.

She would be completely justified of course but still…

"Alright...we can go today. My parents might downplay how completely amazing I am by the way…"

Kendou giggled at her boyfriend's bravado "Or maybe the baby pictures they'll show me will do the job for them."

Bakugou wanted to change the subject "So...uh...how did your classmates react to the fact that you stayed here last night?"

"It wasn't to bad...Ibara, Setsuna, and Tetsu made sure to keep my departure a secret and actually walked with me to your dorms to make it look like we were all coming here."

"How nice of them…"

"Too bad Mr. Vlad saw me...although he did say he trusted me implicitly but he also told me to be prepared." Kendou's cheeks became flustered "I think he thought we were going to "do it" yesterday"

Bakugou felt his own cheeks heat up "Yeah...not yet ready for that"

Kendou kicked the floor "Glad you aren't either…"

"No kidding...I wonder how Four eyes is so casual about it?"

"I mean… He already acts like he's an adult so I guess it makes sense that he's cool with. The closest we get to "doing it" is when we spar during gym time. It seems that every time we do we just get so caught up in the moment-"

"Then we realize we're in the fucking gym and we didn't pack any protection so we awkwardly detangle ourselves from each other."

"But then we _keep_ sparring during gym and we _keep_ ending up with our bodies pressed up against each other. Do we both enjoy getting blue balled that much?"

"Maybe we both want it really badly but the both of us end up chickening out? I dunno...we should get dressed and get going. The longer I see you like this the more I feel like I'm gonna do something I'm' gonna regret. The fact that we bought up our "almost-sex" isn't helping.

Kendou shrugged and rolled off the bed. But what Bakugou didn't know was that their talks about their "near sex experience" also got her a bit hot and bothered. Seeing Bakugou bend over to pick up the shirt that was lying on the ground caused her to act before thinking.

Kendou enlarged her hand and she slapped his ass, hard.

"FUCK, ITSUKA!" he yelled in response. She didn't know why but the sound of Bakugou screaming her name just convinced her that smacking his ass was the right decision. Maybe it was because this was the first time she heard him say her given name and that made jer genuinely happy or maybe it was the fact that him screaming her name would perhaps be a glimpse of their future. Either way, she didn't regret her actions.

Bakugou glared at her "mind telling me what the fuck was that all about?"

Kendou just shrugged once again, as if she didn't do anything wrong "What? Don't tell me you didn't think it was hot?!"

Bakugou felt his face flush in spite of his anger. He didn't know why seeing Kendou so aggressive made him feel like this "Shut up"

Kendou smiled in triumph "Hey, if it make you feel better- I'll let you do the same to me."

Bakugou's eyes widened in surprise "Wait? You serious? I thought you girls hated that pervy shit?"

"Well...you could get away with more if you're hot and besides- I'm the one who smacked your ass first."

Kendou noticed that Bakugou was still a bit apprehensive "Okay, let me make this easier for you." she turned around and gave her hips a wiggle to completely convince him that she wanted him to do it.

Bakugou wanted to maintain the fact that he was above all of this but Kendou looked _way_ too enticing for him. Despite how he carried himself, Bakugou was still a hormone addled teenager and it was only a matter of time before he gave into his girlfriend's rather brazen seduction.

The moment when his hand met her taut flesh Bakugou expected a similar scream that he belted out but instead he got an _utterly sexy_ whimper "Katsuki…"

Bakugou gulped the wad of saliva that was stuck in his throat and hobbled across the room to retrieve his sweatpants. He had hoped that the way he walked was able to hide his "little explosion". But judging by the way Kendou smirked at him he had done a terrible job.

As the two walked hand in hands towards the exit, they passed the common room. That meant the rest of Bakugou's class saw them walk together and since it was early in the morning they put two and two together. Before anyone of them could comment on anything Iida and Yaoyorozu delivered a speech about anyone who continued to harass their classmates over private matters will be disciplined immediately and severely.

Bakugou made a mental note to thank Four Eyes and Ponytail for saving his ass back there, Though considering Ponytail frequently had Headphones visit her room he could have guessed her part of the speech was her preemptively saving her own ass.

* * *

"So what do your parents do exactly? I noticed that you're never strapped for cash considering you insist on paying for everything everytime we go out."

Bakugou hesitated "They're...fashion designers…"

Kendou stifled a giggle "Are you serious?"

Bakugou sighed "yes"

"So did you ever model for them?"

"I still do. I don't like getting money for nothing so I take modeling jobs for them. I don't keep these muscles just for heroing you know?"

"Wow...never thought my boyfriend would be a model!"

"They probably will ask you to model for them by the way...you got the right figure for most of their stuff."

Before Kendou could tease Bakugou by asking him what that meant he answered beforehand "They don't make clothes for those rail thin idiots you see on T.V, you have the ideal figure for them."

In response Kendou pointed to her bust while giving Bakugou a sly wink.

Bakugou sighed once again "Yes...that's what I mean."

The moment that they stopped into his house they spotted both of Bakugou's parents looking at then intently.

"Mom, Dad- this is Kendou, my _girlfriend._ " While Bakugou was introducing her, Kendou gave them both a small wave.

Bakugou's mother was the first to speak up after observing Kendou for a couple of minutes. She turned to her son and stated bluntly

"She's too good for you."

Both Bakugou's father and Kendou giggled while Bakugou's temper flared "WHAT THE FUCK, MOM!?"

His mother laughed it off before introducing herself and her husband to Kendou.

"Hi! You must be the sweet girl who took pity on our little brat. I'm Mitsuki and this is my husband, Masaru."

"It's nice to meet you two! And you don't have to worry about me, Katsuki is actually really sweet once you get to know him. Besides, I like the fact that he's pretty blunt" Kendou responded without a beat while flashing Bakugou's parents an award winning smile.

Both of Bakugou's parents eyes widened in surprise before his mother looked at him once again "you better keep this one! I don't think there will ever be another girl that will deal with your shit!"

"Shut the fuck up you old hag!"

Masaru and Kendou shared a knowing glance each other. Both of them were the only sane people in the room.

Mitsuki then turned to Kendou and asked her if she was interested in modeling opportunities "I saw you and that Yaoyorozu girl in that hair care commercial you did with Uwabami. You looked really good! Mind trying on some of our summer wear?"

Kendou was flattered by the offer "I would love too!"

While his girlfriend was whisked away by his mother, Bakugou asked his dad if they could talk in private.

"That's quite the woman you have there son, I was afraid that you'd be too caught up with being a hero that you'd neglect such things"

Bakugou scoffed "I was supposed to but... but then-"

Masaru smiled "but then you met her?"

"Yeah it sucks... Everytime I think about Itsuka I stop thinking clearly...is this how you felt with the hag?"

Masaru let out a knowing chuckle "that's exactly how it feels...I have to admit I'd never thought you'd find someone special so quickly…"

"I'm not sure if what I feel is real though...Itsuka is my first and I'm not sure if this is just my lack of experience that's fucking me up. And we didn't even have a "meet cute" we started dating after she told me to fuck off in the gym!"

"I'm just scared that a relationship that started like _that_ isn't supposed to last!"

Masaru was surprised to see his ever confident son so insecure "Do you _want_ it to last?"

"Of course I fucking do! I fucking love her!" Bakugou slapped his hand over his mouth in shock but it was too late.

"Did I ever tell you how your mother and I met?"

"No…"

"I was in our high school's local library doing homework and your mother asked me if I had a girlfriend. I told her that I was single and she responded with "good" before kissing me."

"Fucking gross"

"I later found out that she was drunk when she did that. She then asked me out while sober and for some reason I accepted her proposition."

"...okay?"

"What I'm trying to tell you is that how you meet the love of your life doesn't matter. It's how you treat each other while you are in the relationship that determines if you stay together."

Bakugou inwardly cursed. His old man always gave the best advice. It's like he knew everything.

"I guess you're right"

"If it means anything to you son, I do approve of Ms. Kendou."

"Thanks Dad…"

The two of them returned to the living room and we're greeted with with the sight of Kendou in a lovely turquoise sundress with Mitsuki snapping pictures of her

"It looks like you wasted no time finding a new model, honey"

"Kendou's great! Now that we have her we could finally have a wedding photoshoot with her and Katsuki!"

Both Kendou and Bakugou proceeded to turn as red as tomatoes.

* * *

Bakugou was standing in an extremely high end jewelry store along with Iida and Kirishima. It had been about five years since they all graduated UA and Bakugou decided that the time was finally right.

He looked over to his two companions and took in the change in their appearance.

Iida somehow grew more taller as he aged and he now slicked his hair back. Kirishima grew a goatee and no longer spiked his hair. His wife was still extremely frugal and didn't like him spending so much money in hair gel. To be fair nobody did but he only listened to his wife's pleas to stop using so much hair gel.

"Remind me why I bought you two fuckers here with me?"

The both of them just smiled and showed off their wedding bands.

"Oh yeah…you two idiots know what's it's like. So...what type of ring do you think Itsuka would want?"

"A wedding band showcases your feelings for your wife. Kirishima knew that Uraraka didn't have the most privileged life so he gave her an expensive diamond ring "

"Yeah and Iida gave Utsushimi a diamond ring with lots of different coloured gems around it as like a play off her quirk!"

"So you guys saying I should give Itsuka something that's suits her instead of just buying the most expensive shit?"

They both nodded.

"Okay so Itsuka is tough and practical"

"So basically a female version of you"

"You're damn right, Shitty hair!"

"Might I suggest a simple Golden band? Kendou wouldn't really be too keen on anything fancy and she really wouldn't be wearing the ring that much if it had any gems due to her quirk. Gold is malleable enough to enlarge with her hands."

"That's a fucking good idea. Now you sure that Itsuka doesn't know we're here?"

Kirishima waved off her concerns "Ochako and Utsushimi have her distracted."

Iida continued "Yes, my wife's encroaching due date should fill their conversations…"

"I'm still surprised you didn't get knock her up during high school considering how many times you fuckers banged."

Iida simply shrugged "when your wife looks that gorgeous, there is no way you can deny her."

Both Kirishima and Bakugou laughed at Iida's words before Bakugou stopped.

"I know I act like a fucking dick most of the time but I really appreciate you two. If you two weren't such fucking saints you would have ditched an asshole like me a long time ago. I sometimes take you guys for granted but I know I shouldn't."

"That's why... Kirishima and Iida...I want the two of you to be my best men for my wedding."

The two put their hands on Bakugou's shoulders and smiled.

"You're damn right I'll be your best man!" Kirishima yelled, causing a few heads to turn.

"I would be honoured too…" Iida softly whispered.

* * *

Both Bakugou and Kendou tumbled on the bed of their hotel room. They were staying in penthouse if an expensive hotel and Bakugou chose this time to pop the question.

Unfortunately, Kendou had him pinned down in the bed.

"I love the the ring by the way…"

Bakugou froze "wait...what?!"

Kendou showed off the ring that Bakugou thought he hid. "It fits really nicely and I'm glad you didn't buy some diamond studded crap."

"How the fuck did you-"

Bakugou was cut off when Kendou rolled her hips directly on top of him which caused him to moan out in lust.

"Uraraka spilled the beans"

"Fucking Round face"

Kendou giggled before revealing the matching ring "Katsuki Bakugou, will you marry me?"

There was no hint of sarcasm or any joking tone in her voice as she popped the question. Instead she intently stared at him while waiting for an answer.

"I was _supposed_ to ask you the fucking question!"

"Traditional gender roles are bullshit. Now give me your answer!"

"Yes I want to marry you dumbass! I've been in love with you since high school-"

Kendou cut him off once again, this time silencing him with a deep kiss.

It wasn't the most traditional marriage proposal but Bakugou should have expected nothing less from his future wife.


End file.
